Frederic-Chrétien Honore de Choiseul
Frederic-Chrétien Honore de Choiseul (27th July 1722 - present) is a nobleman of the Grandelumierian Empire, the Eveque de Bayeaux, and the youngest son of Charles-Nicolas Matthieu de Choiseul and Isabelle Germaine de Blois-Penthievre. Early Life Born the youngest of five, Frederic-Chrétien (or simply Chrétien, as he prefers to be called) spent most of his childhood with his older siblings and nursemaids, though none of them had his affection like his animals, particularly his two pet poodles, whom he was rarely seen without. Likewise, he was never a particularly sociable child, and was oft considered quite timid around strangers. This continued into his teens, though he was eventually forced to come to terms with his social anxiety upon entering the Court. Nevertheless, he was raised upon proper etiquette and discipline, some of his more serious pass-times being the study of swordplay and the fine arts. He was especially talented with the violin, and once again adopted this hobby upon the death of his two loyal pets, using it to cope as he mourned. Chrétien was tutored by the Dame de Viver, who by now had become almost the family tutor for House Choiseul. She was, once again, giving her ward a strict education. However, the Dame was now in her sixties and as she became older and more frail it was clear that her years were numbered. Viver died in 1733, when Chrétien was eleven. She was replaced by a multitude of different tutors until Chrétien was fifteen. Entering the Court At the age of 15, Chrétien debuted at the Court. Despite his timid attitude, he managed to adjust to this new lifestyle fairly easily, most notably when he managed to befriend the Duc de Fronsac and his family. While he is by no means departed from his softspoken manner, he no longer fears to speak up when he sees it necessary, and has even been known to attend events without the company of his father or siblings on occasion. He would then years later grow out of his timid attitude, thinking it "Unfit" for a person at court. Thus he would reform himself quickly and quietly, though he would be more plain than he had ever been. Time at Court While at Court Frederic would witness the imprisonment of his own nephew, Louis-Marc Hercules de Choiseul, Duc de Choiseul he would descend into the arms of God, marking himself in Piety. He'd often visit the chapel about 4 times a day, almost even 5 on certain occasion. After the death of the Duc de Choiseul, Frederic would be appointed Regent until Marc's son the petite Chretien de Choiseul would reach the age of 18. To form a more powerful and never ending grasp upon Le Maison de Choiseul he would demand Piety; denouncing such acts of adultery and disobedience, once remarking "God does not tolerate disobedience, to me it is almost a sin, as one would not disobey God's holy book." He would continue to unify his house even casting shame upon the Duchesse Douariere de Choiseul, remarking to his nieces and nephews on one occasion "La duchesse, une putain, un porc et tout le contraire de ce qu'un mortemart devrait être." As the years went on he would come to know the Cardinal d'Alsace which he would ask to enter the clergy, as he would be accepted upon His Eminence's appointment as Couronne Cardinal de Grandelumiere. After which he would rack up many titles from then onward, many of which in Government; Member du Parlement, Confesseur du Monseigneur le Dauphin, Louis. He would take these titles and use them to rebuild the fallen house which had been brought shame by his ignorant and arrogant nephew. Becoming the Eveque de Bayeaux Prior to his pious movements in court, he would begin greatly frowning upon his nephew Marc, the Duc de Mortemart, Marquis de Belle-Ile, Duc de Luynes, and many others who had been rumors dot have had sexual relations with male courtiers of the sort. He would try and pull Marc away, but Marc being rather arrogant would drift away pulling himself into the clutches of a homosexual life with the Duc de Mortemart. After Marc's death he would move to become an Eveque, using his pious and discreet ways to gain him a position in the Clergy of Grandelumiere. On a summer night in, year here, he would pull himself to the Cardinal d'Alsace asking him a position, whoosh would gain him a position along with a sum of 87,000 livres to the clerical pocket of His Eminence. This ensured him a seat in the clergy and a greater fortune of 90,000 livres which would be paid in double again to the Cardinal once the position was official. He was made Eveque de Bayeaux and took up the Bishopric robes almost 2 months laters. Titles and Styles * '''27th July 1722 - Present: '''Sa Seigneurie, Baron de la Ferte Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:18th Century Births Category:Imperial Court Category:House Choiseul Category:Grandelumierian Barons